


Ode to Joy

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [20]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epistolary, Human Loki, Human Sif, Human Thor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never needed his life to be perfect to be happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Joy

**August 30 th, 2014**

 

My dear friend,

 

Loki is finally back!

From Peru, of course, but also and most of all, back to himself. I can hear him set up a new prank with Sleipnir in the kitchen, and I suppose you will laugh when the prospect of eating peppered chocolate muffins makes me so happy in advance. What can I say? I have missed my husband, and Sleipnir his father.

I cannot express how glad I am to see him back, as the past few days have been like a hurricane of life in our house! Loki even seemed enthusiastic at the prospect of Mother and Father coming home for Christmas, which I assume was helped along by the fact that I can now be more of a buffer between his habit of independancy and my parents’ very present natures.

 

I suppose the prospect of having his friend Banner over helps, too. In fact, we were so enthusiastic while discussing our plans for Christmas earlier –we’re taking early way too far, I know, but you will understand why in a minute: we want to invite all our friends here.

We have already issued invitation to all parts of the country and several in Europe, too. Loki’s latest book sells well enough for us to be able to afford this, so we are enjoying it as much as we can, even if Loki insists we must be careful and save every scrap we don’t spend.

Speaking of which, I know your finances are a bit tight lately, and I know you do not wish to be met with charity, which is why, if you agree with this, we would like to make our present to you a plane ticket to and from New York… it just so happens that they are quite cheap at this period of the year –who knew! Please answer soon so we can know if we need to book the ticket or not.

 

I feel so happy, Sif, I haven’t been so content with my life since the early days of my marriage.

Of course, I haven’t forgotten that I was only Loki’s second choice –how could I? I see him at night, when he sits by his window and looks to the sky as if Stark’s face was in the stars, but I do not begrudge him. He needs time to deal with his wound, just as I need time to deal with mine, and I suppose… I do not think this is going to stop anytime soon, if ever.

I know Loki loves me. I know he is as happy as he can be here with me, and the dog… alright, the dog plays a role in that too, as annoying as it is for now, but I still cling to my idea of buying a pet goat at some point in the future, when we’ve moved in the countryside. In the meantime, I watch my husband laugh and, most of the time, I feel only joy and gratitude that he is here with me.

 

I know a lot of people would be dissatisfied with this situation, but strangely enough I find myself happy with it. It has its downside, but which marriage doesn’t? I want to enjoy mine as much as I can for as long as it last, for Loki truly is the one.

 

Thank you, as always, for your ear. I hope to hear from you soon!

 

Thor.


End file.
